japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1
Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie The Pyramid of Light is an anime film based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. The film's director was Hatsuki Tsuji. This film was release first in the English version on August 13, 2004. The film was release in Japan a year later in the Japanese version on March 16, 2005. In Japan this film is known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Pyramid of Light. Although the movie took place after the Battle City arc, it is debatable as to whether or not it is canon due to the alternate explanation of how Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, and released the inclusion of Anubis in the film. Anubis an ancient Egyptian evil that was defeated by Yugi's alter ego Yami Yugi, centuries ago has returned to exact revenge on the pharaoh. Wielding the power of the Eighth Millenium Item, Anubis is determined to destroy Yugi and take over the world. Unlike the TV series, the cards retain their appearance to their real world counterparts in the English version. The film in the Japanese version has featured twelve minutes of additional animation. Plot The events of Battle City have just concluded, and Yugi now owns all three Egyptian God cards. Seto Kaiba longs to finally defeat him, and he has a plan. He suspects that since Maximillion Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards, he would have also created a way to beat them, just in case something ever went wrong. Kaiba heads off to Pegasus's castle and challenges him to a duel. The stakes are the following: if Pegasus wins, he gets Kaiba's three "Blue Eyes White Dragons"; if Kaiba wins, Pegasus hands over the card that can beat the Egyptian Gods. Kaiba wins, and Pegasus must fulfill his wager: he picks up two cards from Pegasus's decks. However, Pegasus only created one card to beat the Egyptian Gods, so where did the other card come from? Meanwhile, Yugi Muto and Téa Gardner, seeking refuge from a mob of duelists wanting to face Yugi for the Egyptian Gods, stumble into Domino Museum, where they discover a new attraction on display called the Pyramid of Light, which looks a little like the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto (who also happens to be visiting the museum), reads an inscription on the side of a sarcophagus (The eye that sees what's yet to come, its vision shall be fulfilled, unless blinded by events predetermined, thus light & shadows both be killed), triggering a strange vision in Yugi's mind concerning his Millennium Puzzle, the Pyramid of Light, Anubis, and Kaiba. After he wakes up, he finds the pyramid stolen, the sarcophagus now empty. Yugi also finds Mokuba standing outside. Mokuba says that Kaiba wants Yugi to bring his duel disk to the KaibaCorp Duel Dome immediately. Yugi does so, transforming into Yami Yugi on the way, and finds Kaiba ready to duel. Seto asks Mokuba to seal all the exits, forcing Yugi to duel him, but not before Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor find their way in to watch. The duel goes on for what seems like an eternity, and Yugi is starting to suspect that there are dark forces at work - especially when Kaiba activates a Trap Card called the "Pyramid of Light", which not only bears a striking resemblance to its namesake in the museum, but also prevents Yugi from using any of the Egyptian Gods! Before long, Kaiba has his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" on the field, but to Yugi's surprise, he sacrifices it to summon a monster known as the "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", which is even stronger! The Pyramid of Light also pulls the souls of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan into Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, where they are chased by a group of mummies controlled by an unknown force... Kaiba could win the duel there and then, but he wants to humiliate Yugi by wiping him out with his own Egyptian Gods! His "Pyramid of Light" removed the gods from play, and he wants to play "Return from the Different Dimension" to get them under his control. Of course, to do that, he needs to destroy his Pyramid of Light first, otherwise it would just destroy the gods again! Kaiba commands his "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" to use its "Shining Nova" effect, which allows it to sacrifice itself to destroy anything on the field - and he aims it at the Pyramid of Light. Suddenly, a ghostly voice calls out, "This I cannot allow!", and the Pyramid stays exactly where it is. Then, a man rises up from behind Kaiba, throws him aside, and takes over the duel himself. It's Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead, whom the Pharaoh destroyed 5000 years ago. But now he's back with the Pyramid of Light around his neck and two of his most powerful monsters - "Andro Sphinx" and "Spinx Teleia! On top of this, Téa, Joey, Tristan and Yugi are all trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, leaving the Pharaoh to duel all alone. Meanwhile Tea and Grandpa, are walking and they see the Kaiba Dome explode with a beam of light. They rush over to see what's going on, when they get there they see a huge blue pyramid. Mokuba tells them Kaiba and Yugi are in there dueling. Tea hopes that they are okay. The ground begins to crack and just in time Pegasus came with a helicopter and saves them. Tea feels that her friends need her help so she stands in the edge of the helicopter and looks into the eye of the Pyramid of Light which separated her mind from her body and she almost falls but Pegasus, Mokuba, and grandpa bring her back in. Her mind is sent into the Millennium Puzzle like Yugi's, Joey's and Tristan's. When she first gets there she is floating in the air and starts talking to them about there friendship symbol she drew on them in the first episode. There are mummies below her and she falls down. She is a afraid of the mummies so Joey and Tristan help her by beating them up but it doesn't work because they are already dead. Eventually they are surrounded but Yugi saves them by throwing a dagger at the eye in the wall. Putting all his faith into the cards, Yugi draws the "Double Spell" card, which allows him to discard his other spell card to activate "Monster Reborn" from Seto's Graveyard. He uses it to revive "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", who then destroys the "Pyramid of Light" (after it was weakened by Yugi from inside the Millennium Puzzle), along with "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Teleia". But Anubis's not done yet. With the Pyramid gone, he summons his last trick up his sleeve - "Theinen the Great Sphinx"! Yugi, however, activates "Reverse of Reverse" to activate Kaiba's "Return from the Different Dimension". The God Monsters return, destroy the Great Sphinx and Anubis is seemingly defeated. But a giant jackal - the ancient Egyptian representation of Anubis, the Lord of the Dead - rises from the remains of the Pyramid! Tea wakes up next to Joey and Tristan and Yugi is back with Yami. The card Pyramid of Light was destroyed by Yami so they could see the duel. Téa, Joey, Tristan, Pegasus, Mokuba, and grandpa cheer him on. Yami is now facing Anubis because Kaiba is knocked out. Anubis loses but he sends out a real monster and Kaiba wakes up. Kaiba and Yugi join forces, putting all their strength into the "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" card, and using Shining Nova to destroy Anubis once and for all. On top of it all, Pegasus, who had earlier arrived via helicopter to help them, gets them out of the explosion in time. After this, Yugi thanks Kaiba for all he's help. But he brushes the thanks a side, and departs promising to defeat Yugi. Mokuba then leaves as well asking his brother to slow down. Yugi thanks his friends for helping him, and lastly talks to Yami Yugi. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Shunsuke Kazama' as Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Hiroki Takahashi' as Joey Wheeler *'Hidehiro Kikuchi' as Tristan Taylor *'Maki Saito' as Tea Gardner *'Junko Takeuchi' as Mokuba Kaiba *'Kenjiro Tsuda' as Seto Kaiba *'Tadashi Miyazawa' as Solomon Muto *'Jiro J. Takasugi' as Maximillion Pegasus aka Pegasus J. Crawford *'Koji Ishii' as Anubis *'Masanori Ikeda' as the Narrator :English *'Dan Green' as Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Wayne Grayson' as Joey Wheeler *'Greg Abby' as Tristan Taylor *'Amy Birnbaum' as Tea Gardner *'the late Maddie Blaustein' as Solomon Muto *'Tara Sands' as Mokuba Kaiba *'Eric Stuart' as Seto Kaiba *'Darren Dunstan' as Maximillion Pegasus *'Scottie Ray' as Anubis *'Charles Rocket' as the Narrator Trivia *The first time where the Japanese version cards of the series is used in the English version of the movie. *The movie was released in theaters in North America, but not in Japan. The movie was shown on special screenings in Japan on November 3rd, 2004. The movie then aired on TV Tokyo on January 2, 2005. The Japanese version is known to run 11 minutes longer. *The English version of the movie was completely edited when it first appeared in theaters in the US, but the Japanese language version (released in special Ssreenings on November 3rd, 2004 and later aired on TV Tokyo on January 2nd, 2005) differs in content, uncut, and is complete with cards in Japanese. The Japanese version is in 101 minutes and the English version runs originally for 90 minutes. *Many scenes in the English version were omitted, switched, and some were altered. *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light hit theaters in North America before the Battle City Finals episodes aired, somewhat spoiling the ending for those who saw the movie. *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Pyramid of Light hit special screenings and on TV Tokyo in Japan after Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime) ended there. Thus, Yami Yugi already returned to the Spirit World, the Millennium Items were sealed away forever, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX already began broadcasting in Japan. *VIZ Media released an "ani-manga" comic book version of the movie with the Egyptian God card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" as part of their Shonen Jump lineup. *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light is not to be confused with the 30-minute Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie that was released in Japan and produced by Toei Animation. *The original Japanese story calls for the Pharaoh's past to take place "3000 years ago", but the English translators misread this as "3000 BC"! The English version thus puts the story 5000 years ago, but some believe this was intentional: nothing is known about Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago, and therefore the non-existence of Pharaoh Atem cannot be proven (or disproved). *In the United States, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light is the only part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe to have the text on the cards included. Unlike the Japanese version, the English version of the TV anime series completely edited the text out of the cards due to FCC regulations, expanding the art on them to fill the gap. *The cards in the movie also retained the visual rarity that their real-world card game counterparts have, with the rarer cards having gold lettering on them to match those of an Ultra Rare card. In addition, the Life Point counters used in this Duel are the same used in the original Japanese series. However, there are portions throughout the film in which the cards are displayed with the picture and text mirrored backwards. *Due to cards being displayed this way, you can see that it says Card under each Spell Card's name. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, and the movie itself Spell Cards are still called Magic Cards. *In the beginning of the movie, it is said that Yugi defeated Seto Kaiba to win the finals of the Battle City Duel Monsters tournament. However, Yugi's true opponent for the final of the tournament was against Marik Ishtar / Dark Marik as all scenes that follow the headline show Yugi receiving The Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik. *Much like the early Pokémon theatrical releases, the movie released limited-edition promotional cards in the Movie Pack alongside the tickets bought for the movie. To further stretch the card game tie-in, the Exclusive Pack was released in card shops to help garner interest in the movie. The DVD versions stated that there were 4 promo cards included in the DVD; however, most versions instead came with a "Pyramid of Light" card and a fee was required to be sent to 4Kids Entertainment to be able to receive those cards. *The movie character, Anubis, does not exist within the anime or manga series (aka outside of this movie). Much of the English version of this film also featured an unusual amount of violence compared to the anime series: *Contrary to the usual concept of Shadow Realm, the words "Kill" and "Die" are used for the very first time. "Die" is used by Anubis, "Killed" is used by Grandpa Muto's reading of the prophecy. *Violent comments like "Soon worms will feast your flesh, just as they did on mine" and "You will be destroyed" are used by Anubis. *No censorship is applied on mummies being dismembered or Yami Yugi's silhouette getting "stabbed" by "Peten the Dark Clown". *The cards are displayed in their TCG form, but "Dark Magician Girl" displays a pentagram (as per the original card) instead of her usual censored 'ruby'. "Injection Fairy Lily" also rides a syringe, as opposed to the rocket she rides in the TV series. *Pegasus makes a direct reference to "wine spritzers", where alcoholic beverages are usually changed to something else in the dub (usually fruit juice). *Near the end, Kaiba says the word "bull" (short for the swear word). This is as close as the English version got to a full-on swear word, unless you count "crap" in the same category. *Although the musical score (background instrumentals) was released for the Japanese version of the movie, the score for the English version was never officially released. *A few times during the movie, Seto Kaiba's hair glowed green, which could be a homage to the first series. *Near the beginning of the movie, when Solomon is reading the newspaper. We can see that the picture was taken by Norman Grossfeld - the writer and executive producer of the movie. *In the beginning of the movie, a group of archaeologists discovered Anubis' tomb. Their appearance is similar to the archaeologists who discovered the Dark Puzzle in the first episode of the first series. *The "Dagger of Fate" was a plot device added to the English version to give meaning to Yugi Muto throwing it at the eye inside of the Millennium Puzzle. In the Japanese version, the dagger was never mentioned at all before that scene and Yugi just needed to find a hard object to throw at the eye and break it. *In the English version, Anubis is heard speaking in Ancient Egyptian on several accounts, whereas in the original, he seldom spoke the language. *It is possible however, that some of the words were fantasized since the correct pronunciation of most Ancient Egyptian words is still somewhat unknown. *Despite the movie debuting in 2004 for the US, the cards still have the lore from when they were first printed in the US. *Some cards like Magician's Valkyria have the incorrect typeface for things like the name possibly due to the fact that the card didn't yet exist in English, though this also occurred for Toon Summoned Skull, which was definitely released before the movie. *After Kaiba beat Pegasus, he said "That's all Folks!", referring to the slogan of other cartoons of Warner Bros., also mocking Pegasus's Toon Deck. *When Tristan saw the mummies for the first time, he yelled "Zoinks!", this is the exclamation of Shaggy Rogers from "Scooby-Doo", another show of Warner Bros. *An image of "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" appears on the label of Pegasus's red wine bottle. all information on Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1 came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_The_Movie:_Pyramid_of_Light Category:FILMS